Battle of Drake City
The Allies who save Lotus Night or the Battle of Drake City at the out break of the Geminan War (August 4, 1918 - November 8, 1918) between Latin American Allies and the Mysticons Zombies and Tazma Grimm, the mighty Vexicons support by the Central Powers. During the battle, Latin American Governments send reinforcements and while fewer Austria-Hungarian and German reinforcements to aid they Allies include Mysticons Zombies. Latin Allies Navy Forces blockades the entire coasts of Drake City supporting the bombardments on the enemies locations. On early November 8, 1918, the Central Powers lost the battle and taken prisoner of war by the Allies Force for the first time in history of Gemina while the remaining soldiers return to the Western Front alongside the zombie Allies and some of them survive after the war. 'Background' Deeva makes a magic zombie dust army or Magic Zombie Expeditionary Army (MZEA) to teach the selfish Vexicons a lesson, but the dust rejected and turns her into a zombie and soon infects everyone in Drake City. The Mysticons are battle during the 100 days offensive in the Western Front, it's up to Central American Expeditionary Forces to save the mystical world of Gemina. Declaration of War 'Plans' "Zombie Proposal" is submitted to alliances Germany and the Allies and by Guatemalan revolutionary forces. The plan proposes to invade the planet Gemina and overthrow pro-Allied troops of Central America. An army of Guatemalan, Honduran and magical zombies Liberals, backed up by German, Tazma Grimm and the Vexicons and naval submarines, would infiltrate somewhere faraway from Drake City, take over Gemina, then invade the rest of the planet. Zombie suggested "the German and Vexicons Governments, with the help from Gemina, can establish a naval base and install points of supply". The leader mused that German and Vexicons long-range submarines could establish a base in the island to conveniently assualt the Latin American navy blockade and sunk them in the Geminan territorial water. The Vexicons would sends Imperial troops from Austria-Hungary and Germany to installed new governments that the Mysticons withdraw support from the allied cause and accepted the end of state of war on Germany and the Vexicons. The join Germany-Vexicons would becomes the patrons of the planet liberation and unification. Then, wrote Magic Zombie this union would pursue a "close entente" with the Vexicons, "forming a alliances which check the tendencies of heroic Mysticonism". Berlin and the allies approved in September, but it was too late for the Central Powers. 'Battle' First stage The joint Cuban, Guatemalan and Honduran soldiers scheme to attack the forest in the city to the zombies and the other attentions. Meanwhile, Mallory's allies generals against the Central American Forces, and plan to don take Drake City herself. However, her and the generals plans backfire as the as the Imperial troops with some zombies lost the battle of forest to the Allies. A deep, mysterious female voice speaks to Mallory, declares that they will not win the war and for one purpose only: Destroy the Mysticons Allies who are at war on the Vexicons and it's Allies in Gemina and, prevent the victory recognizes by Gemina along the Mysticons Governments. Air battle The German and Magical Zombie Army find themselves in over their heads when they unearth an ancient yet powerful elven treasure that was never meant to be discovered present it's to Mallory to win in Drake City. The German prism inside awaken a sinister, monstrous creature from the astral plane called "the Marauder" by the ancient Moon Elves that have it at for centuries. During the battle, the Guatemalan and the others stations in the forest after they take the forest from them, now the ancient monster appears from sky and strike the forest attacks and some mens get kill but they return open fire on it and escape. The general decided call more reinforcement to the aid. But, they meet by the Moon Elves claims they are the responsibility to guide the treasure and the ancient beast shortly afterwards the allies tean up with the elves and plan to caught and send it back where it come from. The air battle beginning when the Allied planes in formation, two planes attack Marauder from above with bombs and machine guns unfortunately two planes shut down over the city killing two pilots and the others survive the crash and rescue, and they manage to send it back through the portal from whence it came. The elves decided to join the them for Drake City include the planet on their battle quest to keep any further counterattack by the enemies. 'War at sea' Turning to the Navy Forces for aid, the Allies are ready to to taken down the Vexicons submarines to exterminate the Spectral Naval base at the island itself once and for all.